This disclosure relates to user generated content (UGC), and more particularly, to assigning one or more metrics to UGC that may be helpful in identifying influential or useful UGC.
When a good or service is reviewed by a large number of users, for example, there may be more UGC than a given web site visitor is comfortable reading. Some web site visitors may simply read the first one or two items of UGC that are presented, without reading any other UGC. Accordingly, when a large amount of UGC is available, identifying and determining what UGC should be presented to a user may be difficult. A user may thus end up reading UGC such as reviews, answers to questions, etc., that is not helpful to the user, or that influences the user not to purchase a particular product.